topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Selesia Upitiria
|-| Base= |-| Ajarakamokuren Kyuraisu/Revised Form= |-| With Vogelchevalier (Post-Timeskip)= Origins: Re:Creators Alias/Aka: Selesia-San Classification: Creation, Warrior Threat Level: Tiger || Demon- || Tiger Age: 19 Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses (Can sense other nearby Creations), Regeneration (Low; Creations heal faster than normal and are not killed by what would normally be lethal), Master Swordsman, Magic (Her world was stated to use both magic and technology effectively in their daily lives), Non-Physical Interaction (Both Charon and Selesia were shown fighting and cutting through non-corporeal beings in their universe), Acausality (Type 4; Creations brought into the Real World were stated to be separated from the Yoke of their Story where "Yoke" was explicitly used to refer to Causality many times in the Series) || All previous abilities in addition to Aura (Cloaked in a fiery aura), Fire Manipulation (Can project massive plumes of fire from her sword) || All previous abilities (except Aura), Energy Manipulation and Projection, Spatial Manipulation (Able to rip space and convert the energy into attacks), Large Size (Type 1), Conceptual Attacks (Type 3; Ionion Aphoria was able to Attack Altair, who's concept must be targeted to be even effected. The Concept of Hachimon Tonko, which was used to attack Altair's Concept itself in the attack called "Ionion Aphoria", was a powerful force from Selesia's world/story which had the power to warp 3000 worlds), Power Nullification (Was able to nullify the powers of Altair's Holopsicon movements with Pattern of the Contract), Sealing (Can create and trap an opponent within infinite space with Ionion Aphoria), BFR (Ionion Aphoria Sealed and Attacked Altair's Concept Simultaneously), Homing Attack (Toufekia Omnipotens can break apart and independently follow a target), Paralysis Inducement (Christos Chronos was stated to freeze someone like a crystal), Self-Destruction (Alongside Rui Kanoya's Reflector Shield, Selesia was able to detonate her mech, killing her yet taking her opponent with her) Physical Strength: Likely Building Level (Can go Toe to Toe with Aliceteria || Multi-Block Level || At least Building Level Attack Potency/Destructive Capacity: Building+ (Comparable to Aliceteria who created a massive crater with her blast) || Multi-Block (Reduced a Large Area to Molten Slag) || At least Building+ via Vogelchevalier Durability: Building+ (Can tank hits from Mamika and Aliceteria) || Multi-Block (Much more superior to her Base form) || At least Building+ (Can tank attacks from Charon and Altair's Blade Assault) Speed: Hypersonic (Can control Vogelchevalier easily and can individually keep up with Mamika, Aliceteria, and Altair) || Hypersonic (Superior to her Base form) || Hypersonic (Can fly and keep up with Charon and dodge attacks from Altair) Intelligence: High (Despite being goofy to a certain extent, she is a skilled combatant and a warrior) Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of Meters Weaknesses: None Notable Standard Equipment: Sword of Rebellion, her Mecha 'Vogelchevalier' Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities *'Revised Powers:' Having been revised by her creators to possess new powers, the approval of the fans caused a real world change in Selesia, allowing her to use the Flame Chant. This power was temporary, however. **'Ajarakamokuren Kyuraisu:' Selesia strikes with her sword, unleashing a massive gout of fire that incinerates and melts all in its path. *'Vogelchevalier:' Selesia's titular mecha from the Elemental Symphony of Vogelchevalier light novel/anime. It stands at 17 meters tall, wields a massive sword, is capable of moving at incredible speeds and utilizing the most of her special abilities. **'Energy Bullet Volley:' A one-handed attack the pelts a target with rapid-fire energy bolts. **'Pattern of the Contract:' With outstretched arms, Selesia creates a cylindrical prison around the target which begins to cut off the target's powers. Once complete, the target's powers will be cut and the prison will become a cube of light. **'Wave Chant:' An ability which makes a rip in space, converts the resulting energy into heat, and allows the user to blast it out in a variety of ways. ***'Toufekia Omnipotens:' An attack which creates an energy blast which breaks apart, scatters, and then homes in on a target. ***'Astrius Becade:' Fires a large sphere of energy at full power which explodes violently on impact. ***'Christos Chronos:' Locks a target in place and makes it impossible to move. Can be guaranteed to hit if the target is within melee range. ***'Ionion Aphoria:' An ability which attacks her target's concept itself by creating infinite gates and then sealing them within that infinite space. Key: Base || Ajarakamokuren Kyuraisu/Revised Form || With Vogelchevalier (Post-Timeskip) Category:Re:Creators Category:Female Category:Good Category:Animanga Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Threat level Demon Category:Energy manipulator Category:Swordsman Category:Sonic speeds Category:Busty babe Category:Flying Category:BB:LC